A Different Side Of Soul Society
by Ankusdiary
Summary: Ichigo accidentally sends himself to an alternate world of Soul Society by one of Urahara's products. Now he has to deal gender swapped, personality switched captains and lieutenants. Luckily, the Hitsugaya and Matsumoto from his world are there to save him but unfortunately, they have their own problems. Genderbent Bleach. Slight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

...

" Hey Urahara!" Ichigo stepped into the shop with his version of a greeting and went to the back to find the man snoozing against the sliding door for the backyard. The teen frowned at the man's laziness but didn't comment instead, went into the secret room that contained what he needed. Mod Soul Candy.

He looked through the drawers and finally found them and grabbed a small bag to reload it for whenever he couldn't find Kon. Ichigo began to take off until he noticed a strange item resting on the table that sat in the middle of the room. With a bit of curiosity, the teen traced his steps and picked up an orb that had a gassy sky blue color. The inside swirled with white clouds, almost hypnotizing the red-head but suddenly, Ichigo felt his mind somehow muddling up and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

His head... Felt like it going to explode... What the hell is this!?

And suddenly his vision was filled with darkness...

...

Urahara walked into the room with yawn from his satisfying nap. He wondered where those kids ran off to but oh well. At least he got a little bit of his peace. The man blinked when he found Ichigo lying on the floor with HIS orb in his hand.

" Oh dear I see he found it. My Harem Orb." He picked up the teen along with the crystal ball and sighed.

" This is not going to end well."

...

Ichigo groaned as he squinted his eyes from the sharp brightness that stung his eyes like hell. He could hear muffled voices in the background but couldn't quite tell who sounded like what. With another try, he opened his eyes lightly and his visioned welcomed the blurriness and felt his head throb painfully.

" ..."

" ..."

Wait, what are they saying? Is he in some freaky alien planet because he swore this isn't the language he speaks.

" He..."

" ... I..."

He blinked continuously until finally his vision was slightly clearer. He groaned again at the headache and heard foot movement. His eyes were suddenly looking up at sparkly turquoise ones. Huh. Who could possibly have eyes like tha-. He blinked again until finally he found someone staring at him with wide eyes.

" Oi captain is he awake yet?" A deep voice came.

" Slightly." A girly voice close to Ichigo said. The teen sat up abruptly, startling both people and began staring at the two with wide eyes.

Ichigo looked at the short one first. She looked exactly like the Toushiro he knew. White hair, green eyes, chibi-like face. Except THIS one is had a very feminine face that feigned innocence and a thicker set of eyelashes. And those eyes made him want to punch a bunny.

He turned his head quickly towards a man with the same color hair as him. The man was good-looking, had orange, wavy neck length hair. His eyes are silver and narrowed with a look of surprise. This made Ichigo come to conclusion...

Their genders are switched. At least he thought they had. And even worse, the girl Toushiro was even a little cute, despite his slight dislike with the male one.

" Ano... Are you okay?" He looked back at the other and nodded, unable to speak as he was currently looking down at her chest.

" Hey captain, should we report this to the head-captain? I'm not very familiar with this one."

" I don't think I've seen someone like him either. Maybe he is from the academy."

Ichigo came to his senses and sat up completely.

" A-Are you Toushiro?" He had to make sure.

The other looked at him with surprise. How did this man know her name? Have they met somewhere?

" Well... Its Toushira but who are you?"

" You don't... Know me? I'm Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki? You always made me correct your name and stuff!"

" Um... I don't think so..."

Ichigo gaped but turned towards the man. She Er... HE ought to know!

" Aren't you Rangiku! Don't you remember me!?"

The man gave an amused look. Just who is this guy?

" Close but no. My name is Rangiko Matsumoto." Ichigo immediately gave up. These two don't know him. Maybe even the whole soul society... His eyes widened. Soul Society! If these two are like this then that means...

Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi...

He stood quickly and made a move to dash out when his arm was suddenly held by the girl Toushiro. His face gave a slight tinge of red when the girl hugged his arm with a worried look. If those two mounds don't stop squishing him...

" W-wait shouldn't we take you to the healing room?"

" I'm fine. Really-" He suddenly almost freaked when the girl's eyes watered.

So what, their genders AND their personalities switch as well!?

" B-but...I-I was just trying to help..."

Ichigo was about to assure her and just go along until he heard a deep menacing voice.

" You do realize that I don't tolerate those who make my captain cry."

Ichigo gulped and pulled away from the girl to turn at the both of them.

" N-now wait a minute! I'm not trying to make anyone cry! I said I was fine! Not like I'm bleeding anyways."

" It's fine Matsumoto. He was just passed out behind the door anyways." The man sighed and hugged his captain from behind.

" I know but I can't stand to see you like that. Rest assured that I'll make always be there for you." The girl yelped when two hands cupped her chest.

" M-Matsumoto!"

" Aww captain you are no fun."

Ichigo sweated at the perverted scene before him and almost jumped when the door opened from behind him.

" Paperwork for- oh boy this again." Ichigo turned his head at the red-head who had spiky long hair in a ponytail and strong woman like face with a bit of annoyance in those dotted eyes. His eyes looked up. Wait a minute, he's seen those ridiculous tattoos somewhere...

" Matsumoto-San. Get a grip already. She isn't going to sleep with you."

" Aw fine. But what about you?"

The woman scowled and went to place the documents on the desk. " As if. Oh. Who's the new kid?" Ichigo blinked at the question.

" Um. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji." The three stared at him dumbfounded before the red-head gave a deadly look and barely pulled out her sword, causing Rangiko to give an amused look and Toushira to give a worried look behind her hands.

" What the hell? How do you know my name kid?" Ichigo gulped and slowly took a step back. Oh great trouble.

" Now hold it! Just hear me out all of you! I came from MY world where you guys are male, and Rangiku is female! I'm serious!" He added when Rangiko gave a snort.

Toushira blinked. A male her? Is he positive he is okay?

" Um... Are you sure you don't need to get a check up?" The teen groaned. Even if he got to see everyone as their opposite sex, how is he gonna get back to his time anyways? Damn Urahara and his damned suspicious things.

" Look if you don't believe, I'll get going then." A sword blocked his way and he looked at the owner to see Rangiko glaring at him.

" Delusional or not, we still have to report this to the head-captain-hey!" The man yelled when Ichigo ducked under the blade and made a run for it out the division and down the hall.

" I'm calling for backup. Renji, get Rukio and your captain on him. I can tell he is going to be a slippery one."

" Yes sir!" Once the woman left, Rangiko's stern gaze soon turned into a light-hearted one as he turned to face his captain.

" Captain, if you be a good girl and stay here, I'll reward you with a nice and big, juicy Watermelon."

" Yay!"

...

" Hey Urahara-San? We're here!" Matsumoto yelled enthusiastically as she and her captain walked to the room. After hearing about the secret mission, she decided to bring her oblivious captain along. An alternate world where everyone's gender is switched!? Oh hell yeah!

" Good good." The man brought his Harem Ball and directed the two to place hand on the orb.

" Alright just to recap. I need you two to help me get Ichigo out of there. All you have to do to get out is go to the ' other ' me and use the same thing to back. I trust you two to keep this a secret between the three of us."

Matsumoto saluted with her free hand.

" Can do!"

Hitsugaya was still wondering what this other world is. Actually, he could careless at what happened to Kurosaki. He sighed when he felt a weird sensation going through his head.

This had better be worth it.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Ichigo gasped for air as he rested near a different division. This was so not his plan for a Friday night. His family must be worried sick by now! He took a deep breath and walked into the room near him and shut The door behind him. It would be a matter of time before they find him since he isn't very good hiding his reitsu. Or even sensing it.

The teen looked around and heard footsteps tapping lightly against the wood. Oh sh*t.

Before he could even move a muscle to get the hell out, he is now looking at a long-white haired woman with a kind expression.

" Oh what's this?" Ichigo gulped, knowing he couldn't mistaken that person for anyone else.

" Ukitake-San?" He unknowingly whispered.

" Hm?" The middle-aged woman blinked before smiling. " You must be my new lieutenant. Misao Hinu right? Care to have a cup of tea with me?" Ichigo was about to yell that this wasnt the time to be sipping drinks but he was dragged across the floor anyways.

...

Hitugaya and Matsumoto looked at their surroundings. Soul Society didn't look any different. So what did Urahara mean by another world? At least, this is Hitsugaya's thoughts. A sudden rush of solders came marching pass them and one stopped in front of Hitsugaya, thinking it was THEIR Toushira.

" Ma'am! We have searched around the division but could not find our target! Do you want us to check around the neighboring divisions.?

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gave each other dumbfounded look before the captain gave a hesitant nod. As the soldiers left, some ogled at Matsumoto's barely covered breasts.

" Captain. He just called you ma'am."

" I don't like where this is going." Hitsugaya stated with a scowl and sighed when Matsumoto opened the door to the tenth division.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Matsumoto looked up with thought. Oh well time to come clean...

" Um... Looking to see what I look like as a male." Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

" ... How?"

" Um.. This is a parallel universe that the orb sent us to. Urahara-San told me."

" And you decided to tell me now!?"

" But if I did earlier you wouldn't want to come!" Matsumoto whined. It is true that the prodigy would have never come along since he could careless for Ichigo's suffering.

" Besides, aren't you the slightest bit curious of what you look like as a girl?"

Is took Hitsugaya out of his thoughts. A girl him!? As if.

" No. We need to be looking for Kurosaki- hey!" Hitsugaya instantly found himself staring at an empty room. That damn woman owed him A LOT today. As much as he would love to just leave her and do the searching himself, he knew Matsumoto would cause trouble. She ALWAYS does.

...

" How is the tea Misao?"

" Oi, my name isn't-" Ichigo smartly kept to himself. If telling his name to only three people could turn out to him already being a target for two divisions, then maybe he should stick to the dorky name.

" I-I mean uh... Yeah it sure is... Sweet."

" Hm that reminds me. I wonder if Shira-chan needs another bag of candy." Ichigo just nodded and stood up. This is no time to be sipping tea.

" Hey Ukitake-san I gotta go! Seriously, but thanks for the tea."

" Oh you're welcome young man." Ichigo waved and shunpoed out of the division and began running across the buildings and stopped abruptly when he felt familiar reitsu. Yes! Had someone come to save him!?

" Hey there he is!" He yelped and got a move on when a group of soldiers began chasing him.

...

" Matsumoto?" He checked two rooms already and came back to the office with an irritated look. This really isn't the time to be playing hide and seek. Not in a stupid situation like this.

Matsumoto giggled as she looked in the next room that contained a bed and dresser. Where is her other self? Or even the captain? You would think that since they are the same person at least the captain would be still in here- Matsumoto jumped when she found Toushiro staring back at her. When had he gotten there!?

" Jeez! Captain you scared me! My boobs almost fell out as well!"

The captain cocked his head.

" Who are you?" A little girl's voice spoke out. Matsumoto eyes widened with a frown. What the hell happened to her captain's voice!? And even more, those eyes were not so serious in fact almost a carefree look. And those cheeks looked a bit too... Babyish.

If anything, she'd say that Toushiro almost looked like a girl... Oh.

" Matsumoto there you... are... " Hitsugaya's sentence faded away as he watched the woman step up to him while holding up a person with one-hand.

" Um captain I think you may want to take a look at this." Matsumoto dropped the person and Hitsugaya immediately caught the figure before they could hit the ground. Matsumoto gave a slight giggle when the girl's head lifted up and stared at the other. This almost freaked Hitsugaya out.

Is this a clone!? Wait he felt something else on the other's chest. Did this mean that THIS is the ma'am the soldiers were talking about!?

" Hey captain. I have to admit the girl version of you looks pretty. Pfft. Wait until we see Kenpachi..."

" Shut up. Matsumoto." The male pulled away from his female form and thought to himself, leaving the other and Matsumoto to keep quiet. Toushira however, was having thought of her own.

So that Ichigo guy wasn't kidding about a male her. They almost looked the same. He even looked quite handsome... Her face heated and she covered her red cheeks. Is she actually becoming a naricist?

" Alright Matsumoto, let's split up and look for the idiot. The sooner we finish, the sooner YOU can get on those paperwork." Matsumoto whined but it didn't effect the stoic captain so she complied. Once the red head left, Hitsugaya went to leave in the opposite direction as well but was stopped by his other half.

" If you want, I could help." The female captain suggested with a slight tinge on her cheeks. Those hard eyes stared right back at her. Seeing as this could make his diffucult job easier, he agreed.

" Sure. I have to get going now."

" R-right..."

...

Ichigo let out a breath of air in final satisfaction once he lost them. He is currently hiding out inside a tree after managing to lose the shinigami. The teen rubbed the back of his head with a frown. Okay... If he is to leave this god-forsaken place, then maybe he had to do the same thing he did to get on. Holding a suspicious ball. Yes. And if the Urahara he knew had it then that means this one should as well-.

" Oi you there!" A demanding voice spoke out. Ichigo gulped and peeked out between the leaves to see a young looking boy glaring at him. He had black short hair with a piece flowing in the middle of his face. Is that...

" Rukia!?" The shinigami frowned as Ichigo hopped down.

" Who are you!?"

" Wha...oh crap I forgot. Look Rukia, I really need to find someone so if you'd let me-"

" I am Rukio Kuchiki. And you, commoner, I was ordered to bring you into custody. So unless you want me to bring you back a bleeding mess, I suggest you come with me silently." Ichigo gulped while raising is hands as the blade lightly glided across his neck.

" Wait Rukio!" The boy turned around and was surprised to see his friend, Renji running by.

" What is it?"

" I reported this to the head-captain and she said she wants to see him personally." Rukio scowled and pushed Ichigo towards the redhead.

" Fine. But if he is to disturb Soul Society I will not hesitate to kill him." Renji sweated but nonetheless, grabbed the teen to direct him back to the divisions.

" Aw man thanks for saving my ass there. " Renji just shrugged.

" Your welcome I guess. I don't see how a guy like you could cause trouble." She replied with a small smile, causing Ichigo to feel the sudden warm feeling on his cheeks and he looked away. This Renji isnt that bad- No! Now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts!

They soon made it to the designated room, Ichigo took deep breath as Renji knocked on the door.

This is going to be one hell of an explanation...


End file.
